death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter Ewers
Baxter Ewers is the main protagonist from Real Life. Battles Death Battles * Baxter Ewers VS Cat Noir (Completed) One Minute Melee DBX Arcade Mode Super Power Beat Down Cartoon Fight Club Possible Opponents *Cat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug) *Chakkasuru (Azuma Kinboshi) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) History Born in 1999 as the very first son of the Ewers family. Baxter lived a normal life until his Dad visciously abused him for his mistakes that he was innocent for. Until after 2006, Baxter thought to have finally been away from trouble, so he decided to find training from his mother to learn from the art of using Ewers Chi. A superpower infused to every Ewers family member out there as Baxter was taught to be one of the strongest with pure heart. Baxter would then set out defeating various villains while in a group to save the world with a Bizarre Journey. Battle Info Background * Name: Baxter Ewers * Age: 19 * Height: 177 cm. | 5'10" * Glasses act like a Shield * Future Father of Trinity Ewers * Diagnosed of Autism and Asperger Syndrome. * First ever Son of the Ewers Family. Ewers Chi *Posses trademark Light Blue and alternate color Red Chi. **Can shrink his body down for an surprise attack ** Chi Punch ** Chi Kick ** Blue Sphere ** Stun Fist ** Aka O Moyasu Fist ** Nensho Knuckle ** Consecutive Chi Punch Barrage ** Ewers Blast Time Stop * Baxter Ewers's Own Secret Technique from the Ewers Family. * Said to last for only 10 Seconds overall. * Can Shatter pure evil energy with a clean hit. * Moves faster and stronger while Time Stop has applied. Calmness Mode * Rises Baxter Ewers's Power up incredibly fast * Power said to have been hot as the hottest star in the universe, the Eta Carinae. * Can Nullify all incoming attacks. * Moveset Consists of: ** Howaito Goddo Blue Sphere ** Omni White Spin Kick ** Omni Uppercut ** Heavenly Fist ** Saishutekini The Matsu Soreha Over: Barraging White God Fists Feats *Defeated Lexi Adams and Wanda Ewers from a rough fight. *Knocked Lexi across the room knocking her out cold. *Traveled 2 Days to Kings Dominion on foot to get to the Dark Dimmension. *Saw Ronald Brando's Hamburger Fighters, who are which intangible to the human eye to figure out. *Saved Kiki twice. *Defeated Francis Aslan and forced him to take him to the Dark Dimmension. *Defeated Must Kitsune while in the Dark Dimmension and managed to revive Vent Light by having the blood Must took out of him back to him. *Survived an entire night while fighting his father, which during said fight he endured: Taking a Stab from Knives and still getting up and a ruthless beatdown. Faults *Seems to always have Blood coming out of his mouth during a fight. *Tends to rush head onto things. *Can't Spam the Time Stop Technique *Only has a minimum of 10 seconds to Stop Time and has to wait 12 seconds of Cooldown time to use it again, if used while cooldown, will only last shorter than 3 seconds only. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Real Life Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fireball Studios Characters Category:Ewers Family Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Time Users Category:Chi Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Hax Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users